


Tanaka's Secret

by rosabelladarling



Series: Tanakabastian Takeover 2k15 [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, One Ship to Rule Them All, Tanakabastian Takeover, Tanakabastian Takeover 2k15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4136982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosabelladarling/pseuds/rosabelladarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel searches for the missing Tanaka and finds a secret of Tanaka while going through his stuff. Work by gothic carousel of BBNet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tanaka's Secret

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction was written by the wonderful gothic carousel at BlackButler.net. If you enjoy this piece and would like to learn more about the reasons that Sebastian and Tanaka should be together, please join us in the "The Tanaka X Sebastian FC ("Ho Ho Ho" means "I love you")" fanclub. We look forward to praising this ship with you.

The rain poured on relentlessly in Victorian England, as Ciel finished his paperwork. It had taken him a while to finish his work because he kept getting distracted by Bard yelling in the kitchen about how much it rained in England. Now that his paperwork was done, Ciel was hungry. He had already eaten dinner and dessert, but now he was craving something warm and sweet to eat in this cold rainy day.  
  
_"I'm in the mood for some freshly made chocolate chip cookies with warm honeyed milk"_ , though Ciel. He straightened up and yelled, "SEBASTIAN!!". Nothing happened. Ciel waited a few more minutes and called his butler's name again. Once again nothing happened. Ciel proceeded to do this twenty times, and each time there were no results. "Where the hell is Sebastian!?", yelled Ciel as he got up from his chair.  
  
"Um, master Ciel, are you alright?", said Mey-Rin as she and Bard and Finny entered Ciel's office. The three of them had worried looks on their faces. "Master Ciel, you called Sebastian's name many times...more than usual and louder than usual", said Bard. Ciel dismissed Bard's claim and asked, "Have any of you seen Sebastian?"  
  
"Not since Dinner sir!", all three of his servants replied. "Do you want us to search for him master Ciel?", asked Finny. "No, I will go do it", answered Ciel. He motioned for them to leave and said, "Mey-Rin go help Bard clean the kitchen and Finny, go trim the bushes in the garden".  
  
"Um, its raining outside master Ciel", said Finny. "Oh, right. Well go help the other two in cleaning the kitchen then", said Ciel as the servants nodded and started to leave. Ciel realized something was missing and asked,"Hey, where are Tanaka and Snake?". Bard scratched his head and said, "The cold weather has made Snake a bit sick so he is taking a quick nap for now and I don't recall seeing Tanaka at all today". "Me neither", said the other two servants. Now Ciel was confused. Before he gathered his thoughts, he allowed the servants to leave. For now, Ciel set Sebastian's whereabouts to the side. It was Tanaka that he was worried about. Tanaka was seen everyday by at least one servant. Everyday someone at least knew his whereabouts. It was strange for someone as calm and relaxed as Tanaka to just disappear, even if it was for a few hours.  
  
Ciel left his office and headed to Tanaka's bedroom. _"Maybe the cold and rainy weather has made Tanaka sick"_ , he though. _"Nah, Tanaka is incredibly healthy for his age and he drinks lots of good tea, so it must be something else."_  
  
Ciel finally reached Tanaka's door and turned the doorknob when he realized that the door was locked. Now Ciel became more worried. A master swordsman like Tanaka never locked his door. Ciel recalled all those faint memories of him playing with Tanaka as little toddler. Tanaka would always let Ciel go to his room to play and that is why he always let the door opened. Ciel would play hide and seek with his mother and Lizzy, and he always chose his room to hide in. His mother could never find him in hide and seek, but Lizzy always did. Since the young Ciel loved hiding there, Tanaka never locked the door.  
  
Ciel was so confused, "Since when did Tanaka lock his door?", he asked himself. _"Did he start doing this after...the fire?"_ , he though. Ciel got closer to the door and pressed his ear against it. He heard nothing. Now his confusion turned into curiosity. He wanted to go in the room so badly now, he didn't know why, he just wanted to go in there. Ciel wanted to feel nostalgic about his more innocent younger years and this room was a way to achieve that nostalgia.  
  
Tanaka had a small room with only two ways inside. The first way was the locked door and the second way was a small window. This meant that Ciel's only other option inside was to go outside through the rain and to the window. He slipped outside through another window near Tanaka's room as he did not want the other servants notice him leaving. As Ciel stepped outside, he was met with harsh cold rain. There was no doubt that he was going to get sick after this. Ciel finally reached Tanaka's window and opened it after a lot of effort.  
  
Ciel quickly stepped inside and closed the window. He was shivering pretty badly and grabbed a small blanket to warp himself around with. He stood for moment to examine the room. It was the same as always, but there seemed something different about it. He walked around this simple room until his shoes hit something. One of tiles in Tanaka's room was a bit raised. Ciel kneeled down and tried to take the tile off with his cold delicate hands. After a few minutes and a small cut, Ciel succeeded in removing the tile. Under the tile, there was a small ornate wooden box. The box looked extremely well made and it had Japanese art and writings all over it.  
  
Ciel opened the box to discover a bunch of old paper written in Japanese. Thankfully, Sebastian had taught Ciel a bit of Japanese, and unfortunately Ciel never paid attention. So Ciel was only able to decipher some of the faint writing. Ciel could only make out the following words: _I'm sorry, fire, loved, samurai,_ and _my fault_. The word fire was written the most.  
  
As Ciel picked up the last paper, he saw a photograph at the bottom of the box. It was old and seemed as if it were taken 50 years ago. He picked it up and examined it. He cried in horror when he saw the contents of the photograph. In the photograph there were three samurai. The one in the middle had a face that Ciel did not recognize. However, Ciel knew the faces of the other two samurai. The left samurai was non other than Tanaka, who while young, was still quite recognizable. The samurai on the right was non other than Sebastian.  
  
"What the hell!!?", screamed Ciel. Never had Ciel felt so lost in his life.  
  
The doorknob started turning quickly and Ciel tried to reach the window in hurry. The door opens to reveal Tanaka, looking mortified. "Ciel, what are you doing here!?", he yelled.  
  
Ciel held on to the blanket with one hand and held the photograph towards Tanaka with the other hand. "What's the meaning of this Tanaka!? How long have you known Sebastian!?", he screamed.  
  
Tanaka started crying and said, "Ciel let me explain...my secret shame has come to light". Tanaka looked at Ciel, straight in the eye and continued, "Before I became a servant in the Phantomhive Manor, I was a samurai in Japan. As Japan opened its doors to the western world, the number of samurai dwindled. My friend Makoto and I were one of the only samurai left in Japan. Even as we were one of the few, there was still a lot of competition among samurai to be one of the best. My friend Makoto was obsessed with being the most strongest and powerful samurai in all of Japan. He somehow got in contact with western traders who happened to be occultists. Makoto summoned Sebastian and with his help, he became the most powerful demon in Japan. Afterwards, Sebastian consumed his soul."  
  
"During the time in which Sebastian served Makoto, I started having feelings towards Sebastian. He was _perfect_ Ciel, the most perfect being in the whole world. I loved him. When Sebastian consumed Makoto's soul, I was horrified that Sebastian was going to leave me. I couldn't let that happen. I just couldn't."  
  
"After many years of sadness and regret of not confessing my love to Sebastian when I had the chance, I decided to retire from being a samurai. I was walking in the streets of Tokyo one day when I overheard of a man talking about how he wanted a foreign butler with good skills. I wanted something to forget my love for Sebastian, so I offered my services to the man who was non other than Vincent Phantomhive."  
  
"Yet, as a butler in England, I still couldn't forget my love for Sebastian. I wanted to summon Sebastian but I wasn't in the right state of mind and emotional stress to summon a demon as strong as Sebastian. Everyone I knew had perfect lives so they didn't need a demon."  
  
Tanaka looked at Ciel in the eye and continued, "One day I woke up and decided that Sebastian had to be with me. That day, I killed the other servants of the Phantomhive manor and set the manor on fire. Whoever would survive the fire would be in the right amount of emotional trauma to summon Sebastian."  
  
"I injured myself to make it look like I wasn't a suspect and retreated to safety while I waited for one of the Phantomhives to survive. Unfortunately, Rachel and Vincent perished and you, Ciel, went missing. I lost hope immediately."  
  
"One day, you showed up again with the love of my life. I almost cried but I had to act surprised in seeing you."  
  
Before Tanaka could continue, Sebastian entered the room all wet and carrying hundreds of cats. He was blushing and looking at Tanaka. "Ta...Tanaka...I didn't know you felt this way about me!"  
  
Ciel was still in shock. He glared at Sebastian and yelled, "Sebastian I can't believe that you spent hours bringing cats from the rain! And don't come near me! You know I'm allergic to cats!"  
  
Sebastian stared at Ciel, "My lord, can you believe that there are thousands of cats out there that don't have a home? Thousands! Can I keep them all?", he stated.  
  
Ciel ignored his reply, "That doesn't matter Sebastian. Just kill Tanaka! He was the one that started the fire that killed my family and destroyed my innocence and happiness! This was part of our contract! Kill him Sebastian, and then you can have my soul!"  
  
Sebastian dropped the cats on Ciel. "My lord", he said, "Forget the contract, you can live happily now."  
  
Sebastian walked towards Tanaka and proclaimed, "Tanaka, I didn't know you felt this way about me. You don't know how many times that I looked at you with such longing. Now that we expressed our feelings for each other, let's run away in Hell together!"  
  
"Yes my love!", cheered Tanaka as they both ran towards the sunset together while the rain stopped and Ciel drowned in cats.


End file.
